The present invention relates to an illuminated serving tray usable by serving people in darkened restaurants and nightclubs.
Serving trays are standardly used by waiters and waitresses in nightclubs and restaurants. These serving trays must be portable, washable, and well-balanced so that comestibles may be efficiently and hygienically served to customers.
Nightclubs and restaurants are often dimly lit to provide atmosphere. In the environment of such a darkened nightclub or restaurant it is difficult for the patrons to see the serving people. Thus it becomes difficult for the patrons to signal these serving people in order to order food and drink. Additionally, in such a darkened environment, it is often very difficult for the serving person to see the food, drinks, currency and other items which are placed upon the serving tray. Thus, the darkened environment of the restaurant can be disadvantages for efficient service.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an illuminated serving tray which does not detract from the darkened nightclub atmosphere but which provides sufficient illumination to aid in the service of patrons.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an illuminated serving tray which provides light visible from both above and below the tray.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an illuminated serving tray which lights both the serving surface of that tray so that what is on the tray is more easily seen and which lights the tray in a manner to allow the tray to be visible from a distance.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a tray which is easily cleaned so that the tray can be both hygienic and aesthetically pleasing.
Still further object of this invention is to provide such an illuminated tray which is well-balanced.